Rosa hybrida. 
xe2x80x98AUSpeetxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the shrub class which was originated by me by crossing an unnamed seedling, (unpatented), with an unnamed seedling (unpatented).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having a very free-flowering and healthy plant with flowers of the classic English rose shape with a good fragrance.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Very large, full rounded blooms, opening to a shallow cup;
2. Attractive, bushy growth; and
3. Color of flowers varies from an almost buff yellow to lemon yellow.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding onto Rosa dumetorum laxa rootstock, as performed at Albrighton, England, shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
xe2x80x98AUSpeetxe2x80x99 has yellow flowers compared to the pink/apricot flowers of its seed parent and 136 petals as compared to the 55 to 75 petaled flower of its pollen parent.
The most similar rose variety, xe2x80x98AUSbakerxe2x80x99, (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/705,463) has a large, arching growth habit as compared to xe2x80x98AUSpeet""sxe2x80x99 upright branching habit and xe2x80x98AUSbaker""sxe2x80x99 leaves are smaller and the leaflets less rounded than those of xe2x80x98AUSpeetxe2x80x99.